<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always remember the waves by Aalvina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786969">Always remember the waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina'>Aalvina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Goodbyes, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt was with Yennefer and Ciri in a forest. Now he's on a beach and Jaskier is sitting on the sand and smiling at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always remember the waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts">acatbyanyothername</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I realized fantasy never depicts people getting sick and that's just so weird since so much angst can be have and so many people died of pandemy through the centuries. </p><p>Also sorry for the angst. Blame my 1am brain. <br/>Hope you enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal night for these last days. Yenn had joined Ciri and Geralt a while ago and they travelled away from the villages to make sure no one would recognize Ciri. Every evening, they set up camp and settled down in silence. </p><p>Geralt blinked and suddenly the smell of the air changed, no more mossy and humid but salty. The wind shifted and sand swept across his calves. When he reopened his eyes he was standing on a beach. Waves rumbling not far, the sun hidden by clouds and yet warming his skin softly. He looked around unsure and saw a figure further away.</p><p>Geralt got closer and recognized Jaskier sitting on the sand and playing idly with it between his fingers. The bard turned around and smiled. </p><p>"Hi! Sorry for the sudden change of scenery. I needed to see you, thought this would be nice." He said with a smile and Geralt frowned. </p><p>"It's a spell." </p><p>"Well. I'm glad to see your deduction skills are still sharp. Yes my dear old friend. A communication spell through the distance. Neat right? Got a mage to do me a favour. Found your spirit through the dagger you gave me ages ago."</p><p>Geralt nodded, somewhat acknowledging this as an explanation. </p><p>"Why here?"</p><p>"I always wanted for us to go to the coast, remember ? It's nice. It's the first time I came here. Even though it's in a dream of sort."</p><p>He kept his answer always as cryptic as the others. </p><p>"The waves are wrong. It doesn't sound like that." </p><p>And as Geralt said that the waves changed its sound. Jaskier closes his eyes to enjoy the new sound. </p><p>Geralt sat next to him and stayed silent waiting. He should be annoyed at all this mystery but felt strangely at ease. It had been a long time since he last saw Jaskier, the man looked like his young self, he guessed it was a choice from the bard.</p><p>"Jaskier... What is wrong." </p><p>"You found Ciri right? Heard about a blond girl with the white wolf. Oh don't worry I quelled the gossip with a song of you saving a merchant daughter. You need to take care of her. This way was safer. I can be here with you young and healthy." </p><p>Geralt grasped his arm to stop his rambling. Jaskier took his hand and settled their linked hands on his lap. </p><p>"You know I loved you right." It wasn't a question yet Geralt have the answer he could. </p><p>"Yes." And he slowly squeezed Jaskier's hand. </p><p>Suddenly Geralt wasn't on the beach anymore. He was in a room, Jaskier was lying on a bed, sweat drenching his graying hair. The vision disappeared as suddenly as it came. </p><p>Geralt felt unfocused but the slow stroking of Jaskier's thumb on his hand.</p><p>"You have a family. I'm happy for you. I just had to see you. I needed to do this. " </p><p>"Do what?" Geralt felt dread at asking this question. He knew. Of course he knew. But he really did not want to. </p><p>"Say goodbye." Whispered Jaskier. He let go of Geralt's hand and got up with a smile. </p><p>The waves stopped rolling, the wind fell and softly Jaskier's figure disappeared with the landscape of the beach and Geralt found himself back in the forest, head hanging from his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Geralt. Are you ok?" Asked the soft voice of Ciri. She was grasping his hands, unable to see his face hidden by the cascade of his silver hair. </p><p>Geralt drew a deep gasp and Ciri felt a tear fall on her hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So? Did you like it? <br/>Kudos will be perfection. Comment just amazing !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>